


A Chick-flick Moment Explained

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first sunny day after a cold winter and it makes Sam horny. What kind of brother would Dean be if he didn't take advantage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chick-flick Moment Explained

Dean stalked across the road to where his younger brother was lounging on the park bench.

“Well, I won't be using that auto shop again,” he declared pissed. “I give them the exact specifics of the part I need for the Impala and they promptly order the wrong one. It's friggin' true what they say; if you want something done right, you gottta do it yourself.”

“What are you smirking at, doofus?“ Dean frowned, interrupting his rant at Sam's toothy smile, and nailing his little brother with a baleful stare.  
“Nothing, man. Just..... It's good to see you can still get riled up over a spare part with the Mark hanging over your head,” Sam grinned.

Dean snorted. “Keeping my Baby in good condition is far more important than this freaky Mark on my arm!”  
“That's the spirit, Sparky,“ Sam declared clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. “Keep your problems in perspective.”  
::  
Dean took a step back and eyed his brother suspiciously. ”You been chugging down booze while I was back there?”  
“Na. This is the first warm day we've had after a freezing winter. It makes me feel.... good.”  
Sam lifted his face to the sun and stretched out his long body with a satisfied grunt.

”Well now,“ Dean drawled, his eyes darkening as he contemplated his little brother's sprawled figure. ”If you're in such a happy place, I think I should take advantage. What d'ya say?”

Sam gazed up at him from under his eyelashes.”You'd be a fool not to.”

 

So that's how the brothers found themselves in the nearest motel room, their clothes strewn haphazardly over the sparse furniture, their bodies entwined on the bed.

“Mm, Sammy. I see I've been neglecting the part of you that gets turned on like a horny teen by sitting in the sun. If I drag our asses off to Hawaii, does that mean you'd be fucking me twice as much?”  
“There's only one way to find out,” Sam murmured, his lips grazing Dean's neck, nibbling occasionally at the sweaty skin. ”And that's by going.”  
.  
Dean rolled onto his brother, his cock beginning to harden again.  
As long as Sam was around, Dean doubted Viagra would ever be on his shopping list. Sometimes just a glance from his lanky sibling was enough to arouse him.

He grabbed Sam's wrists and held them down on each side of his head, his lips finding his brother's, teasing each millimetre of their softness with his own.  
Dean loved to eke out every moan, twitch and shiver from Sam, make him teeter on the edge of orgasm for as long as he could. As much as Dean loved the pleasure that came with that final ecstatic moment, he loved the fore-play as much, if not more.  
It gave him the opportunity to touch Sam, to run his hands over the beloved body, to give of himself in the only way he could.  
:  
He knew this was completely fucked up.  
Not just was he, a straight guy, having sex with a man, but that man was his own brother, a brother he'd protected all his life; yet here he was, legs entwined with Sam's, his lips and tongue worshipping his baby brother. And it felt so good, so right.

Dean could never regard the physical love between them as a sin, but if it was, then he was ready to pay the asking price.

Once he'd given up his soul for Sam, and he'd do it again in a second if he had to, though he understood now that crossroad deals were not the way to go.  
No, if anything happened to Sam, if he died, then Dean would simply follow. If life without Sam had been unbearable before, after sharing this, it would be unimaginable.

 

He loosened his hold on Sam's wrists allowing his head to fall into the nook of his sibling's neck, the better to breathe in the heady scent of his baby brother's skin. Sam took advantage of his freedom to entwine his long arms around Dean, imprisoning him against his chest.

“Why do you love me, Dean? Because you do, don't you?”  
“Are we gonna have a chick-flick moment here, Sammy. Cos it's not that I like them any better now than I did before.”  
Sam chuckled into his brother's hair.”We're tangled up together naked, I don't think we can get any more chick-flick than this!”

“You don't get it Sam. It's not the actions that make a chick-flick, it's the words.”  
“So if I say I love you on the phone, that's chick-flick but if I suck your cock, it's not,” Sam precised.

“Yup. Now you've got it, Sasquatch,” Dean agreed.

“Okay then, I'll pass on the chick-flick and go straight to the cock!”  
With a twist of his body Sam turned Dean onto his back, then crawled down the bed settling himself across his big brother's legs.  
He curled his big hand around his sibling's cock, running his thumb over the delectable little slit on the crown, a corner of his mouth quirking up at Dean's sharp intake of breath.  
“Watch what you're doing there, Sammy,“ Dean croaked. “I only got one of those!”

Sam huffed and lowered his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick the tip of Dean's cock before sealing his lips around the shaft, his tongue rasping and teasing the sensitive flesh.

He ignored Dean's moans and hitches.  
When Sam applied himself, he tended to be obsessive in his desire for perfection, and he'd come to understand exactly what gave his sibling most pleasure.

When his big brother orgasmed with a wanton groan, Sam was well-pleased.  
He drank down every drop of his brother's come before crawling back up to cradle Dean in his arms.

“I love you, Dean,“ he teased. “Chick-flick moments be damned.”  
Dean buried his head in Sam's warm flesh. “I love you too, bitch,“ he grunted. “You always manage to get me to say that when I'm at my weakest, after a blow job.”

Sam smirked down at him. “So sue me!”  


"Bitch!":  


"Jerk!"  


The End


End file.
